Gas bag modules usually have a gas generator and a gas bag with a wall, and a diffusor which surrounds the gas generator and has a cup-shaped section. The diffusor and the gas generator are distinct, separate components.
In order to increase the safety of gas bags which are filled by means of pyrotechnic gas generators, among other things provision may be made to clean the gas, flowing out from the gas generator, from particles. By flowing through the filter, the temperature of the gas arriving into the gas bag is also reduced.
It is an aim of the invention to achieve such a function with a gas bag module which is favorably priced and is simple to manufacture.